Niore Withers
Niore Withers '(ニオレ・ドラグネル, ''Niore Doraguneru), also known as 'Naval Commander '(海軍司令官, Kaigun shirei-kan), 'Valkyrie of Shadows and Seduction '(影と誘惑のヴァルキリー, Kage to yūwaku no vu~arukirī), 'Daughter of Mercury '(水銀の娘, Suigin no musume), and 'Princess Withers '(プリンセス・ドラグネル, Purinsesu doraguneru), is a member of the Saints underneath the direct control of Princess Ezeran, additionally she is a former Princess of the Utopia Empire. She was born an mutation of human DNA and was accidentally injected with Valkyrie DNA during her birth. This changed her DNA into that of a Valkyrie, causing her to become a Valkyrie instead of a human like her two cursed parents. She is married to Luke Richards, and her partner within the Saints is Camus Withers her uncle. Appearance Despite her antediluvian age, she has the appearance of a 13-year-old girl. Along similar lines, despite her delicate, petite frame. Despite, her delicate and petite frame she carries around a giant halberd, that she uses to slice and dice her enemies with. Her gothic lolita dress is an outfit for priestesses. In terms of age, she is the third youngest Valkyrie of the Valkyrie Shield Maidens. Personality Niore is passionate about maintaining peace priding herself on being the only Valkyrie who actually does so. As, she is born underneath the Sign of Libra she is a romantic person seeing love as protective and gentle. She is a diplomatic person and unlike her Uncle Natsu Dragneel had succeeded in making peace between two warring nations. She is regarded as the weakest Valkyrie, because of her passive nature. In battle, she becomes a literal One-Woman Army and obliterates her enemies. To, be truthful once one sees Niore`s true nature, they are shocked at her callousness. When, it comes to battles she has to fight, she fights with little to none restraints showing her true strength. She is the literal Representative of the word: "Double-sided." Among, the Valkyries she is regarded as a child and hides her true nature in fear of being rejected from her Valkyrie blood-sisters. Niore is obedient to a fault and is very loyal to her father even after she is forced to double-cross him because of his goal of destroying Humanity. Zeref and Mavis her own parents describe her as a very passive person who is gentle-hearted but displays a strong will to defend those she loves. Within, the 12 Spriggan Shields she is a obsolete commanders excepting such perfection and insolence is met with her full wrath. Within, the Empire she is the personification of the "Person Closest to God", because of her godly-like powers which she gained from her Valkyrie blood. In, Fiore she is regarded as a calm-minded person who cares deeply about her lover. Niore never believed that she was above others and saw herself as a beacon of Hope for Humanity. She constantly strove to prove her worth as the Hope for Humanity, responding to calls for help. This, caused her to be regarded as a Savior to ordinary people. Throughout, it all she has never gained a superior complex. Even, Camus Dragneel has noted her dedication to the Saints. As, their Captain she is in charge of keeping her Squad safe, but often charges into battle on her own and saves them from being killed by Dark Mages. Princess Ezeran is one person that Niore Dragneel sees as one of her loved ones, she thinks of the Princess as a good friend. Niore has been described as a bit cold-hearted, even when she is neither. History Beginnings Niore Withers was born to her unnamed parents on a unnamed date, in the '''Forest of Contradiction (矛盾の森, Mujun no mori), which was located in the eastern part of Earth Land which was occupied by a very large peninsula called Ishgar (大陸イシュガル, Ishugaru lit. Continent) which was surrounded by scattered isles of differing sizes. As, soon as she was born, her mother had to leave for the Fairy Tail Guild and her parents decided to send Niore with her father so that she could grow up happy. Even, her wife is quite careful when teasing Niore. While, Niore is not the first child of her unnamed, she is the only child that survived her tough birth and surgery and survived becoming a Princess of the Utopia Empire. When, she was just a small child, she had trouble breathing and her father couldn`t help her so he decided to have surgery done on her to improve her breathing. The successful surgery would save her life, and give her a chance at a new life, but a curse was placed on her so that she would watch everybody she loved die in front of her eyes and be reincarnated again to die in front of her again. That curse, almost broke her into pieces when she had to watch Camus her uncle die in front of her eyes. Synopsis Equipment * Saba: ** Unsealed Form: *** Gracious Form: Magic and Abilities Requip: The Warrior A form of Requip Magic. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Royalty Category:Valkyrie Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Female Characters Category:Knight Category:Former Rune Knight Category:Rune Magic User Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Kingdom of Fiore Category:Warrior Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Penn Family